


Shouldn't Be

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Shouldn't Be

It shouldn’t turn her on like this, not on a Monday evening when her heels are killing her and she’s tired and just wants Ray to rub her feet and bring her a glass of wine; not when, instead of one of his suits that fit him perfectly, Ray is wearing a pair of worn jeans and an old blue shirt that reminds her of something that a mechanic wears, the kind that always has a name stitched in red within a white oval.  
But unlike most of the ‘shouldn’t be’s’ in Meg’s life, this one is a welcome surprise, and she can’t stop staring at the way he’s wiping grease off his hands while he’s giving her one of those smiles, as if nothing in the world can be better than her coming home.

Meg doesn’t remember why she came down to the garage, but her feet don’t hurt anymore, and her fatigue has been replaced by want.

“…change the brake pads on the Riv. What do you want for dinner?”

“Ray,” she’s sure he can hear that she’s breathing more shallowly, and she begins to wonder if he planned this. “I’ve never been in the backseat of your car.”

It sounds terribly lame to her ears, but she decides she doesn’t care, because his smile is changing, and he’s giving her a knowing look.

Meg is grateful for a few things, most notably that she chose a short skirt this morning, and that Ray’s appreciation for fashion does not extend to women’s shoes. The irritating heels have been kicked off, and Ray is hiking up her skirt and very slowly removing her lacy underwear. She wishes, just for a moment, that her hands are tied, because she loves this, the way he teases her by going so slow, the way she has to bite her lip to keep from groaning her frustration, and it’s difficult to keep her hands to herself, to watch him slowly, maddeningly unbutton his shirt and tug the jeans and shorts down. She busies her hands by unbuttoning her own shirt and thrusting her chest upward so she can unhook her bra from behind. She feels a thrill of hope as his eyes grow wide and he swallows, hard, but he’s as stubborn as she is, and he very slowly pushes the fabric aside to very carefully suck on her nipples, one after the other. Meg has seen pictures of Ray with hair; the baldness, with the remaining hair cropped close to his scalp, is a better look for him, but she almost wishes she could sink her fingers into something right now and grip.

It proves to be worth the wait. Ray doesn’t hold back when he finally thrusts into her, hard and relentless and exactly what she wants. He’s murmuring things into her ear and she’s trying to focus on all of her senses; the feel of his skin beneath her hands, the scent of him, not the cologne or aftershave he favors, but the actual scent of his skin, the salty taste of sweat as she explores his long neck and his shoulder. Her orgasm seems to flood through her, like a dam bursting open, and she finally allows herself to cry out and dig her fingers into his shoulders.

It’s a long time before they speak. He’s resting a hand on the curve of her hip and she just wants the moment to last a little longer. Ray finally breaks the silence, like dipping a toe into a waiting pool of water.

“If there’s any chance of you getting all hot and bothered by grease again, I’m tearing the engine apart and taking a long time to rebuild it.”  
Meg smiles lazily. “You love this car,” she protests.

“I’ve fallen for another woman,” he murmurs into her hair. “The Riv will just have to understand.”

Meg just grins and buries her face into Ray’s shoulder.


End file.
